The present invention relates to leadless alloy for soldering, which more specifically prevents damage of the human body such as lead poisoning, etc, in the soldering process and also reduces the amount of production of metal-oxide substance. This results in a drop in the poor connection ratio when this alloy is used for connecting the electric circuit board, at the same time, a drastically reduced amount of the waste lead.